


Feel You

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: You love how Bucky feels





	Feel You

It started with the smallest of touches.  The very bare graze of the back of his fingers over the back of your hands.  It built.  Slowly at first.  He craved your touch but resisted it.  His body unused to physical contact outside the odd hug from a friend.  

You sat close on the couch, your thighs pressed against each other.  He grazed the back of his hand up your thigh.  It made your skin tingle as his nails brushed over your bare skin and made your skirt ride up just a little.  You took his hand in yours, linking your fingers with his.  He ran his thumb down your palm.  You leaned your head on his shoulder and he leaned his cheek on the top of your head.

Day and weeks and even months it took to take you from the small and innocent to what it was to become.  His thumb grazing over your bottom lip.  Your tongue flicking out to meet it briefly.  Your hand in his hair, carding through it.  His hand skimming up the inside of your thigh and brushing over your sex.  The thin strip of fabric separating the cold steel of his fingertips from the hot flesh of your cunt soaked with your arousal already.

The words, whispered against his ear, creating a warm tickle against his skin.  “Bucky, I want you.  Do you want me?”

He falters for a moment.  You can hear the ragged drag of the air in and out of his lungs as he tries to steady himself.  “Yes.”   Is his answer.  Just that one word.  Whispered and desperate with need.

His hands are on your thighs, squeezing them.  Warm and calloused on your left.  Cold and smooth on your right.  He lifts you like you weigh next to nothing and you wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck.  Your hands splay out over his shoulders and you can feel them flex under your palm as he carries you to his room.  You don’t kiss, you just stare at him.  Drowning in the blue of his eyes until you’re sure there is no escape for you.  Each breath you draw in is warm and shallow, made up mostly of the breath he just released.

The door clicks shut behind you and his mouth is on yours.  The kiss is frantic and hungry.  Your tongues swirl and flick against each other’s.  You graze your teeth over his bottom lip.  He lets out a strangled moan, the sound muffled by your lips.

He turns and presses you against the wall.  The cool of the drywall against your back a stark contrast against the heat of his body as he grinds against you.  You let out a whimper as you feel his cock straining at his jeans.  It creates friction against your wet pussy, sending a buzz out through your stomach.

The cool steel of his hand touches on your clavicle and slides down your chest, catching the neckline of your dress.  He holds it in his fingers for a moment as he trails his lips across your jaw to that spot under your ear that tickles slightly and sends a shiver running down your spine.

The fabric of your dress tears like paper under his grip and the ruined pieces flutter to the floor.  You gasp and arch back and he takes the opportunity to start nipping at your breast through the lace of your bra.  Your nipple hardening in his mouth.

Your fingers dig into his back.  Your nails biting at his skin, making him growl against your skin.  He moves, lifting you from the wall and walking to his bed.  He climbs with you onto it and carefully lowers you to the mattress.  It’s firm to the point of being quite hard.  A way to help him deal with the readjustment to a normal life.  You reach up and drag his pillows down to cradle your head as he starts kissing down the length of your torso.  His lips are soft but his stubble scratches your skin.  Occasionally his tongue darts out adding a wet heat into the mix.

He hooks his fingers into the waistband of your panties and pulls them down.  You wriggle out of them as he starts nuzzling at your pussy.  He flattens his tongue and swipes it up your crevice before placing a large open mouth kiss over your pubic mound.  He sucks at your folds like he’s trying to taste all of you.  You spread your legs wider so that he can.

His tongue focuses on your clit, drawing little circles and random shapes.  You moan under him as the beginnings of an orgasm creep through you, swirling around and building in your core.  He matches your sounds with small hums.   Two of his fingers enter you.  Stretching you and curling inside of you.  Each time they touch on your g-spot it sends a jolt through you that brings you closer and closer to the edge.

He sucks your clit into his mouth and runs his tongue over it as he twists his wrist, grinding his knuckles over your g-spot.  You gasp and jerk up against him as your orgasm breaks and takes control of your body.  For a moment all you are is the pleasure that courses through you.  Your core clenches and your legs tremble with it.

Bucky strokes you through it.  He laps up your juices and places gentle kitten licks over your clit.  It both prolongs and eases you through your orgasm as it shudders through you.  He sits back on his knees and you prop yourself up on your elbows.

He unfastens his fly and pushes his pants down.  You sit up to remove his shirt.  He catches your wrists and looks at you slightly helpless.

“I want to see you, Bucky.”  You whisper.

“It’s not pretty, doll.”  He said, his voice low.

You placed small kisses along his jaw.  His stubble tickles your lips.  “I’m not scared of you, James Barnes.  I never was.”

He pulls his shirt off and you take your time assessing him.  You touch his skin, delicately tracing your fingers over the angry red scarring on his shoulder.  His eyes follow the path of your fingers.  You feel the twitch of his muscles as you trail your fingers lower.  He raises his eyes to meet yours and lunges at you.

You kiss deeply.  Tongues dancing over each other.  The musk of your arousal clinging to his lips.  He leans you back into the mattress and moves between your legs.  You bend your knees and pull him tightly against you.  Your skin is pressed against his.  Heat passes between you.  The head of his cock teases at your folds.  You roll your hips against him and in one fluid movement, he’s inside you.

You start slow.  Getting used to the feeling of your bodies connected.  Kissing each other.  Letting the heat build and swirl through your veins.  You run your hands over his back and he kisses and bites his way down your neck to your breasts.  He sucks one nipple into his mouth, drawing pleasure out through your breast.  Intensifying it in the rest of your body.  You dig your fingers into his skin making him growl and thrust harder.

His prosthetic hand clutches at the bed above your head as he starts to thrust hard into you.  All you can do is hold on as his cock penetrates you and sends currents of pleasure through you.  Sweat beads on your skin as you get closer and closer to climax.  You bring your finger to your clit and your orgasm breaks.  You arch up against Bucky, crying out his name.  Cursing him.  He is brought over with you.  His cock pulsing as your cunt clenches around it.  He spills in waves, filling you with ribbons of hot come.

You lie panting.  He presses his forehead against yours and you just breathe each other in.  He moves to slip from you and you pull him against you.  “Wait.”  You say, sounding only half as needy as you feel.  “Stay inside of me.  I want to feel you.”

He nods and brings his lips to your neck.  You can feel his cock starting to soften.  The sensation is odd.  You tighten your pelvic floor, squeezing around his now flaccid cock and he whimpers.  There is pain, but not what he’s used to.  It’s the good kind and he’s a super soldier.  His pain threshold higher as is his stamina.  He starts to harden inside you.

“Fuck, doll.”  He growls.  “I love how you feel.”


End file.
